Gladion's Silvally (Adventures)
Gladion |debut = The Decision and the Tournament of Six |episodesuntilevolved='18' chapters as a Type: Null |evolvesin = S&M022 |ability = RKS System |location = With Gladion |gender = Genderless }} This Silvally is a -type Pokémon owned by Gladion. Biography As Type: Null Type: Null was made by the Aether Foundation to combat the Ultra BeastsS&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull that Lusamine wanted to summon, by using Cosmog. To prevent that plan, Gladion made off with Type: Null, unaware that this would only strengthen Lusamine's resolve to conduct her plan.S&M022 Type: Null appeared beside Gladion, who arrived to the Full Force Festival. Gladion apologized to Hala for being late, explaining that his Type: Null was concerned about a crack in the sky they wanted to investigate.S&M004: The Decision and the Tournament of Six As Hau sent Komala to battle, Gladion switched his Porygon with Type: Null. Komala circled around Type: Null, whose heavy mask made it harder to follow Komala's movement, who used Rapid Spin. Gladion, who stated Type: Null's mask was there to limit its dangerous powers, used Iron Head.S&M005: The Announcement and the Prize Using Flame Charge and X-Scissor, Type: Null defeated Hau's Komala. Moon noted how strange Type: Null was with having a variety of moves and different body parts.S&M006: The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer Gladion sent Type: Null to battle Sun in the finals, who sent Cent out. Cent used Night Slash, but the attack had little damage to Type: Null. As Sun was distracted, his Cent was defeated by Type: Null's X-Scissor. Sun sent Dollar out, who tried firing Ember at Type: Null. Due to its heavy mask, Type: Null was unharmed, so Sun thought of having Dollar attack Type: Null inside its mask. Dollar, however, hanged at Type: Null and was shaken away. Gladion was annoyed by Sun's tactics, claiming he was just fooling around. Sun disagreed, as he also had a burden and wanted to win the tournament to pay off his debt. Just then, Sun's bandages came off, as Sun wore a Sparkling Stone on his wrist. The power was passed through the stone to Dollar, who fired an overpowering fire attack, which defeated Gladion's Type: Null.S&M007: The Final Match and a Surprising Finale! After the tournament was over, Gladion and Type: Null went to Ruins of Conflict. There, they met up with Guzma, who asked of Gladion to join Team Skull.S&M008: Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island Seeing the crack in the sky, from which tentacles emerged to attack Tapu Lele, Moon remembered Gladion and his Type: Null, who had reported to have seen such crack before.S&M010: Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish Gladion confronted Kiawe, Sun and Moon at the Ruins of Life. There, his Type: Null broke Kiawe's Z-Ring, preventing them from using Z-Moves. However, Kahili arrived, and had Toucannon fight Type: Null, while her Oricorio gave Sun the Z-Ring that Hala had crafted.S&M012: The Wild Full-Power Pose of Fire Sun's Dollar executed Inferno Overdrive, which blew away Type: Null. Type: Null's mask started to crack, displeasing Gladion, who called his Pokémon back. Gladion belittled Sun, and claimed it was fortunate they didn't see what was behind Type: Null's mask, as Moon remembered Gladion answered to Nanu that the mask restrains Type: Null's power to control it.S&M013: Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move Gladion and Type: Null came to a group of Team Skull grunts, who took control of a town. The two were attacked by a Salazzle, who used Venom Drench. Type: Null retaliated with Air Slash, hitting Salazzle, whose trainer soon arrived. The trainer, Plumeria, had Salazzle use Dragon Tail before stopping the battle.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret When the Ultra Beasts that Guzma sent to attack did not respond to his commands, Gladion sent Type: Null. The latter sliced the alluring Ultra Beast's beam and prevented the attack, then intercepted the other Ultra Beasts. Once the Ultra Beasts left Po Town, Gladion rode Type: Null to catch up with them.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Gladion had Type: Null fight the Ultra Beasts on Alola Route 10. Much to Professor Kukui and Molayne's surprise, Type: Null easily defeated Celesteela. Just as Gladion focused on defeating the other Ultra Beast, Lillie and Professor Burnet arrived, and the former spoke to Gladion as her brother. Gladion was distracted, and the Ultra Beast, Guzzlord, proceeded to attack Lillie. Type: Null jumped, its mask started cracking. As Silvally Type: Null, who had evolved into Silvally, defeated Guzzlord in one hit. While Professor Kukui and Molayne were amazed by that feat, Lillie thanked Gladion and Silvally for saving her. Lillie and Gladion rode Silvally towards the altar on Poni Island. On their way, they encountered the Ultra Beast, Lighting, and Silvally entered a combat with it.S&M023 With Lighting's defeat, Silvally, Gladion and Lillie confronted Sun and Hapu.S&M024 Soon after, Silvally faced the army of Ultra Beasts that invaded Poni Island.S&M025 Gladion was wounded in an attack from Silvally while confronting the Ultra Beasts.USUM001 At Aether Foundation, Gladion's Silvally used Heat Wave, which melted off the bars holding Moon, thus rescuing her. Gladion wanted Silvally to help Moon find her missing Pokémon, suspecting they were held in the Secret Lab B. He explained that Silvally's RKS System could let it change type, depending on the memory it was holding onto. Silvally was equipped with a Rock Memory, which emitted a Rock-type attack onto Ryuki's Turtonator, then attempted to run off. Ryuki became angry that Silvally stole his spotlight, and had Turtonator emit its spikes to attack Moon and Silvally.USUM009 Turtonator left dung around the floor, which exploded upon Gladion's impact. To test the blast radius, Gladion had Lycanroc stomp on the dung, despite the risk. Thus, his Lycanroc used Rock Slide to trigger the explosions, letting Silvally carry him and Moon to the other side. Without further ado, Silvally and Moon jumped to a portal that warped them away to Lab B.USUM011 Silvally quickly returned to Gladion with the medicine, a Full Heal, and a note that described Moon's departure. Gladion went atop of Silvally to track down Faba, and found him abducted by the Nihilego at the basement of Aether Paradise, taken to the Ultra Wormhole.USUM012 Known moves Using Iron Head | Iron Head; steel; S&M005: The Announcement and the Prize Flame Charge; fire; S&M006: The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer @ Mentioned but never used. X-Scissor; bug; S&M006: The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer Air Slash; flying; S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Heat Wave; fire; USUM009 }} Gallery Gladion's Type Null.png|As Type: Null References Category:Normal-type manga Pokémon Category:Genderless manga Pokémon Category:Legendary manga Pokémon Category:Captured Legendary Pokémon Category:Aether Foundation's Pokémon Category:Fire-type manga Pokémon Category:Rock-type manga Pokémon